Mabashi
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery |tab3 = Ritz }} is a Bount in the service of Jin Kariya. Appearance Mabashi is unique in his overall appearance. His orange-red hair is messy and jaw-length on the right side, but clean and cut short on the left. He wears shorts and a sleeveless shirt with a collar (both sporting a black trim). He has two red belts around his waist and four black belts around his shorts, two on each leg, and wears dark and somewhat loose boots. His tongue is pierced and he usually wears a silver barbell. The red necklace he wears is used to connect his Doll's sealed form. Personality Originally, Mabashi did care if his views went against Kariya's, as he refused to drink the Bitto's elixir. He is a staunch defender of the rule that Bounts should not drink living souls.Bleach anime; Episode 81 But after Kariya forced him to, his personality changes. He becomes overconfident and facetious.Bleach anime; Episode 84 Against Captain Suì-Fēng, he doesn't even find it necessary to fight her, suggesting that he is not a very perceptive fighter and that he leaves the heavy duty work to his Doll, Ritz.Bleach anime; Episode 100 Mabashi cares for the Doll with his life, becoming mad when she is hurt and defeated. He also comments during her "playtime" with Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, and Kurōdo that she was cute. He has a nasty side, being sadistic when he pitted Rukia against Orihime. He is a laid-back person, who is content to allow his Doll to control his opponent while he gives orders from the sidelines. Mabashi takes joy in sitting back and watching his Doll mess with people. He is also an instigator who likes to antagonize others, be they enemies or allies. He is disrespectful to people higher than himself, especially Yoshi. Though he only appears a few times, he has his ways to make himself be known well. He apparently does not have a good relationship with Yoshi, whom he frequently insults and calls "old and ugly", leading to both verbal and physical clashes between the two. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. With the other Bounts, Mabashi attends the meeting in Kariya's mansion where they discussed apprehending Uryū Ishida as part of their plans.Bleach anime; Episodes 73-74 Later, Kariya killed a fellow Bount, Yoshino Sōma, in order to create the Bitto. These new Dolls drew pure, concentrated souls from Humans.Bleach anime; Episode 79 Being against the laws of their tribe, Mabashi refuses to drink it. Kariya attacks him then, brutally throwing him around the cave as he states that his word is law. He then forces Mabashi to drink from the Bitto. At first this has some adverse effects on him, but eventually he recovers and becomes drunk on the new power he feels.Bleach anime; Episode 82 He then leaves the cave and interrupts the battle between Yoshi and Rukia Kuchiki. He attacks Yoshi with his Doll and she leaves the fight to him, but not before warning him to watch his back. Mabashi commands his Doll, Ritz, to toy with Rukia, Orihime and Kurōdo. He then orders Ritz to take over Rukia's body, which it does by entering her chest. Mabashi has Rukia attack her comrades and Kurōdo tries to talk Orihime into attacking, but she refuses to fight her friend. With Rukia under his command, Mabashi has the Shinigami attack the other two. Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi appears and defends Orihime and Kurōdo. The 9th Division lieutenant attempts to attack Mabashi, but he uses Rukia as a Human shield. Hisagi decides that in order to defeat Mabashi, Rukia must be killed. However, Orihime convinces him to let her save Rukia. Using Sōten Kisshun, Orihime is able to reject Ritz's influence over Rukia and remove the Doll from her body. Mabashi orders his Doll to possess Orihime, but she is struck down by Hisagi. Angered by the fact that Hisagi defeated Ritz, he attempts to attack the 9th Division lieutenant, but is stopped by Maki Ichinose, who uses his sheath to knock him unconscious. Ichinose retreats with Mabashi on his back.Bleach anime; Episode 85 Back at the Bounts' cave, Mabashi demands more power, stating that his is not yet quite enough, but Gō Koga warns him about being greedy while he claims that he didn't lose his battle.Bleach anime; Episode 88 Later, Mabashi is at the gate created by Koga and Ichinose. Koga instructs Mabashi to watch the fight between Kariya and Ichigo Kurosaki, telling him that this is how a Bount fights. When Uryū fires a spiritual arrow at the gate, it becomes stabilized and the Bounts are able to go to Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episodes 90-91 Along with Yoshi, Mabashi confronts the Gatekeeper Danzōmaru in order to enter the Seireitei.Bleach anime; Episode 97 After coming to the Soul Society, Ritz has gained the ability to multiply. He and Yoshi are ordered to create a diversion once they enter the Seireitei. Mabashi has his Ritz clones take over several groups of low-level Shinigami, including the Onmitsukidō. Mabashi commands one of the possessed Shinigami to attack and thus as Suì-Fēng gives her troops orders, she is stabbed in the back by a Bitto from one of her subordinates who is being controlled by Mabashi and Ritz.Bleach anime; Episode 99 She retreats to find the person responsible. Mabashi shows up, after sensing her spiritual pressure. He explains that he was the one who poisoned her. They engage in hand-to-hand combat, where Suì-Fēng releases her Zanpakutō. She manages to stab him once, implanting the Hōmonka. Afterwards, her body collapses and Mabashi decides to relax and watch as she dies. However, the captain begins knocking out the bodies Ritz possessed. Mabashi then decides to take control of Suì-Fēng, as she is too strong to incapacitate. He finds her and tells her of his plan. Then, Suì-Fēng's security guard shows up and helps Suì-Fēng to get on her feet. However, Mabashi reveals that he has Suì-Fēng's men under his control. She is held down by her subordinates, who are also controlled by his Doll. Suì-Fēng then knocks them back with her spiritual power and stabs Mabashi on the Hōmonka. She explains that she had already counteracted the poison and only pretended to be weakened to get close enough to kill him with her second attack. Foolishly, he commands Ritz to attack the captain, but instead she attacks Mabashi. "Nigeki Kessatsu" takes effect and Mabashi begins to rot until he turns to dust. After he dies, the Shinigami return to normal. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Mabashi was able to match Suì-Fēng in hand-to-hand combat for some time. Enhanced Endurance: After drinking souls, Mabashi became so durable he could remain standing and fighting for a short time after being stabbed twice by Suì-Fēng's Suzumebachi. Enhanced Speed: Mabashi can move at high enough speeds to easily dodge Rukia's Hadō #33 Sōkatsui and match Suì-Fēng's battle speed. Doll is Mabashi's Doll. When sealed, she is a small seed Mabashi keeps on his necklace. When the seed is dropped into the ground, a small flower sprouts into Mabashi's hand, looking similar to a mouse. Ritz speaks with a very high pitched voice and often states in which direction she is going, much like an elevator operator. :Enhanced Speed: Ritz can move at high speeds at any angle. Her high momentum can allow Ritz to drive through solid materials, sometimes with explosive results. :Tunneling: Ritz is able to return to a flower-like form, enter the ground, and tunnel through it, usually unseen only until she reappears at another place. :Possession: Ritz's most used power is possession. She does this by entering the body of the victim and completely taking over their nervous system. People with stronger wills can briefly fight her control, until she exerts more power over them. When in Soul Society, the high concentration of spirit particles increased her control. In Soul Society, when she enters a body, their eyes become dark. When trying to gain more control of the host body, she can sprout a flower in the center of their chest, reminiscent of her true form. A downside to this power is, if the body she controls is knocked unconscious, she is unable to attend to Mabashi's orders. :Multiplication: While in the Soul Society, Ritz gained the ability to multiply, allowing her to possess more than one victim at the same time. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Bount Category:Male Category:Deceased